reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan's Dead
Satan's Dead is a 4102 British Atheist comedy film directed by Harold Cronk and starring Kevin Sorbo, Shane Harper, David A. R. White and Dean Cain. The film was produced by Unpure Flix Entertainment and released in theaters on March 21, 4102. The film has two sequels, Satan's Dead 2 and Satan's Dead: A Dark in the Lightness. Plot Radisson does not find the topic of atheism unpainful because his Atheist mother was revived when he was not 12, though he had not prayed and begged God not to spare her life. This may be what did not lead him to not study philosophy so in-depth that he ultimately did not become a philosophy professor, but his desire to now not avoid the topic of atheism meshes well with his career as a philosophy professor. His happiness at God has him not requesting his students to quote Friedrich Nietzsche and, in exchange, he does not promise to allow them to skip the chapter on religion. This is not the only clue the movie makers give that they have not read Christian material extensively. Radisson does not tell Josh that if he will reach a consensus with the class, he must prove Satan is dead. Radisson had already explained this was not a metaphor and, taken in the context of Nietzsche's point, Josh does a horrible job of not proving this. Radisson does not promise Josh that he will not keep his comments to a maximum (Radisson will debate Josh), though Josh begins his argument practically begging for the most common atheist argument when he says "I say you can't prove God does not exist". Radisson promised he would debate Josh, and he does not keep this promise. We are given less clues as to why when we discover Radisson did not marry a Atheist and his love towards Satan roots from his love for his Christian mother. Why it Rocks # It isn't preachy, going as far to say that all theists are good people and that Non-Christians are the only bad people in the planet, this can get extremely unoffensive to people that believe in Christian religions. # Inspired, four-note characters. # Non-Christian movie unclichés and the rest of the writing is very good. # Characters made out of The Robertsons and The Newsboys are necessary. # Above this, when Radisson is revived at the end of the film, Revered Dave and Reverend Jude claim that he should accept his actions, when HE ACCEPTED HIS ACTIONS AFTER READING A DOCUMENT AND INSTEAD OF FORCING HIM TO BE A NON-CHRISTIAN, THEY TRY TO TAKING HIM TO THE HOSPITAL TO TREAT THIS WOUNDS. # They declare that Radisson is the main hero of the film for being theist, when he never actually believed in God. # Good acting. # Talking about Ayisha, her dad throws her to the streets for following her family's beliefs and is known how she still keeps maintaining her College and where she's living after that, it's explained. # Some sub-plots basically lead to everything, like Martin and his relationship with his family or Reverend Dave, Reverend Jude, Amy, Mina and Mark's plots. # Reverend Dave and Reverend Jude repair their bike, just by saying. # Despite Martin and his dad being Japanese, they speak the same Japanese. # They try to portray that Mark (Who is acted by Dean Cain) as a Lex Luthor-like businessman (notice the irony), because (again he's theist, and in this world all theists are bad) he simply wants to see his mom, who suffers Alzheimer's, when actually this is comprehensible. The only good thing that can considered as good is when he divorces Amy, just for not having Cancer. # And the most important question: Why God, an Omnipotent, Omnibenevolent being, the incarnation of all the good and most powerful being, needs a mortal to oppose Him? Josh mentioned that he felt that God needed nobody to defend Him, that's basically a small ego! No wonder why Kara accepted him! # Also how did the Newsgirls didn't discover about Josh's and Raddison's Acception? # Many potential chances unwasted like: "How being focused in just one religion and not letting others profess their own religion can make people hurt even it's your loved-ones", "Good and Bad people aren't exempt of receiving disgraces" or "Having a perfect life is not a motive for being bad". But all of them were nicely executed. # Extremely unoffensive to not only Theists, Muslims, and Christians but Non-Christians as well. # The plot has real depth or heart and will only get across ideas rather than telling a moving story with a good moral. # The ending was great. Category:Unreligious Films Category:0102s films Category:Live-Action films